The Realm of Aaldshia
by Ravenskull98
Summary: In this original short story discover the enchanting realm of Aladshia. Filled with creatures from all kinds of mythology, this fantasy, romance is something you won't want to miss. As you read of the life's of two people whose destinies are intertwined before they are even born, discover magic, love, and deceit with this exciting tale!


**The Realm of Aladshia**

Once upon a time in a far-off land, there lived a group of peaceful people. These people where from stories and myth, creatures of light and dark and those in between. Although these creatures were quite different and had nothing in common, they still lived in harmony. There was, however, a story that ran through out the land, foretelling its end. One day the realm of Aladshia would have a great shadow fall over it and the peace between the people of light and dark would forever be changed.

There was hope, however, that claimed a hero would arise, born with traits from all the factions of creatures. This hero would be Aladshia's only hope, but there was a catch, the great shadow would be one that was made, not born. In fact, this person would have a heart, good and pure like are hero. This story had been around for centuries, foretold by the times most powerful witch, and had begun to be a myth. That is until one faithful day when the realm was shook with news from both the light, and dark kingdom.

The King and Queen of Solaris, the kingdom of light, had a daughter. It was a joyous day filled with cheer for the creatures of Solaris. The princess was a beautiful child with raven black hair, rosy cheeks and lovely ice-blue silver eyes, and to her mother's delight, a pair of shimmering gossamer wings, the same ice-blue silver as her eyes. After much debate, her parents decided to name her Luna.

Across the realm in the kingdom of Tenebris, was also a joyous day, as the King and Queen celebrated the birth of their baby boy. Born with platinum blond hair and stunning purple-gold eyes, the child was named Damion. Both kingdoms were overjoyed, and it was decided that on the children's 18th birthdays they would be betrothed and the two kingdoms would become one! But before we get too far into our tale, you must first meet the creatures of Aladshia.

The kingdom of Solaris was home to the light creatures, and it was split into two factions' groups, the Fae and the Mer. The Fae, the larger of the two factions, was made up of Fairies, Pixies, Elves, Pegasus, and Unicorns. The Mer were made up of Mermaids, Hippocampus, and Kelpies. The kingdom of Solaris was a paradise to be in, its enchanted forest was always full of light and a sense of joy, while the ocean and lagoons around it were crystal clear with white sand beaches.

The ruling family was the Solaris house, the oldest of the light creatures, and had ruled for centuries. King Taygen, an elven pixie with emerald green eyes and short, wavy brown hair, ruled alongside his wife, Queen Serena. She was a beautiful fairy-mermaid with stunning blue-green eyes and long, curly, blond hair that faded to blue. The couple was loved by all in the kingdom, and they ruled their people fairly and just.

When they announced the birth of their daughter, Princess Luna, the kingdom threw parties in the streets for weeks! Throughout the years Luna grew to be a beautiful child. By age 16 she was the most beautiful girl in the kingdom with hair so black, it looked like a raven's feather, filled with purples and blues. Her lovely ice-blue silver eyes were so captivating; no one could not stare into them.

She shocked everyone, even her parents, when her ears grew to a delicate point, the sign of the elves, by age 5. By age 7 she revealed that she could trade her wings for a tail and swim with the merfolk. By age 12 she showed that she had magic like the pixies, and of course she had been born with her incredible fairy wings. No one had ever been born with traits from all four factions, the kingdom took it as a sign that the young princess was destined for something wonderful!

Across the realm lived the creatures of the kingdom, Tenebris. It was also split into two faction groups, the Morphic creatures, werewolf's, dragons, and griffins, and the Nocturnus, vampires and witches. Though most in our realm were told these creatures were evil and malevolent, they were in fact gentle and kind. The Morphic creatures could change their shape at will to ferocious beast, however they always took the shape that made their company more at ease. The Nocturnus creatures were not fearsome things that were grotesque or monstrous. They were friendly and kind and always did their best to help anyone they could.

They were ruled by the house Tenebris, made up of King Phoenix, a witch- dragon with purple eyes and short spiky black hair, and his wife Queen Wisteria. She was a vampire-werewolf with long straight red hair and golden-brown eyes, both were regal looking and stunning. The creatures of Tenebris claimed they were the best King and Queen they had in millennium!

When they announced the birth of their son Prince Damion, creatures came from all corners of the kingdom to bestow gifts and blessing on the child. The witches' leader blessed the young prince with good fortune and happiness and that he would find true love. The vampire's leader brought a vial of his blood to heal the child if he was ever hurt. The werewolf's alpha bowed before the young prince to declaring him the supreme alpha of the werewolves. Lastly the dragons brought the rarest gems and gold they had and bestowed knowledge into the young prince so that when he was old enough, he would be the wisest among them.

By the time he was 10 he revealed that he had magic like witches, by age 12 he could morph into a stunning white wolf and change into a magnificent white dragon with purple hues. At age 6 he had grown a pair of sharp fangs, having a trait from all four factions the creatures of Tenebris were shocked but waited excitedly to see what he would grow to be. Now that you know some history of our enchanting realm of Aladshia, its time you hear the story of the Two Fated Mythics!


End file.
